The Unbreakable Bond
by TheDarkForcesAreHere
Summary: Narcissa Black is starting Hogwarts. Her sister's Bellatrix and Andromeda are already enrolled and Cissy can't wait to start studying magic but something distracts her during her time there, will Cissy fall for the blonde boy or will time heal all wounds?
1. The Sorting

**Disclaimer: I don't own any of the characters**

**Narcissa**

"Did you remember your robes?" Mother asked as we were about to board the train

"Yes Mother" I told her for the fiftieth time

"And don't forget to send us an owl as soon as possible alright?"

"Mum, relax" Bella smirked, sitting on her trunk, wearing her Slytherin tie proudly and having rolled her skirt up about ten times so It was half way up her butt "Cissy'll be fine with me and Dromeda"

Andromeda was sitting on her trunk a few steps away, her nose buried in a book "I don't understand why you're in your robes now anyway Bella, the journey's at least an hour long"

"I like to be… prepared" She replied, tossing her black curls over her shoulder and fluttering her eyelashes at a few boys

"I don't understand why you do that" I fiddled nervously with my own straight blonde hair "You act like you like them but you don't do you?"

She snorted "Of course not, for one they're younger than me and secondly they're Hufflepuff boys"

"Go on now girls, get on the train" Mother handed our trunks and owls off to a train helper "Let's hope you're in Slytherin Narcissa"

As boarded Mother stepped back and Bella leant in close to me and whispered "That means if you don't get into Slytherin, we'll disown you"

"Don't tell her that, I was nearly in Hufflepuff" Andromeda commented as we sat down in a carriage

Bella turned to stare out the window, seeming to talk to the station outside rather than us "Yes and what did I tell you about that?"

"You said to me that if I was in Hufflepuff you'd make an exception to Avada Kadavra for once"

"Surely you're not considering an unforgivable Andy?" A velvety soft voice from the door asked, making me turn from watching the countryside whirl past the window. I turned away from the auburn trees and green grass to see an angel standing in the doorway of the carriage. He had silvery, long blonde hair which was tied back with a green band, he was wearing his uniform already and I saw the Slytherin crest on his robe and the green and silver tie hanging from his neck, he had a kind face, his mouth was stretched into a cheeky grin and his soft grey eyes were alight.

"Malfoy, I told you call me Andromeda or Dromeda, never Andy" Andromeda looked up from her book and glared at the boy she called 'Malfoy'

Bella's black eyes rested on the boy, his chubby cheeks and childish grin showed he couldn't be very old, only about twelve or thirteen years old, "Lucius, you sure have some cheek don't you? I'm fifteen and Dromeda's thirteen. You're only how old? Ten?"

Lucius rolled his eyes as Bella laughed nastily "I'm twelve actually and if you think I'm scared of the two Black sisters you will be horribly disappointed" His gaze rested on me, his grin growing slightly and making my insides melt like butter "Excuse me, three Black sisters. I didn't realize there were more of you" He stepped away from hanging off the door frame and offered me his hand, which I took with my own shaking one "Lucius Abraxas Malfoy, pleasure to meet you"

"N-Narcissa" I felt the heat rush to my cheeks as his warm hand pulled mine to his lips and placed a kiss on the back

"Malfoy, get out of my carriage, you're stinking up my air" Bella practically growled at him

"Charming as always Bellatrix" Lucius' eyes didn't avert from my own for a moment before he turned and left the carriage

"Cissy's got a boyfriend!" Andromeda giggled from behind her book

"I do not!" I protested, begging the blush on my cheeks to fade

"God Narcissa, you haven't been sorted yet and you're already flirting with boys" Bella winked at me as she closed the door with her wand "Carry on like that and you'll end up like me and then where will we be?"

"Stuck with two annoying Blacks" Andromeda replied

"Exactly" Bella agreed without really listening "Now if you'll excuse me I'm off to the prefect's carriage"

Bella shut the carriage door behind her and I turned to my sister, who had now put her book away and asked "I thought she wasn't a prefect?"

"She's not"

"Has she got a boyfriend?"

"More like a play thing"

I was about to respond when the carriage door creaked open once more, revealing a small blonde haired boy with brown eyes and bearing a Hufflepuff tie

"A-Andromeda, I saw your sister leave and I wanted to know if we could talk later?" He asked, glancing nervously behind him as though he expected to see Bellatrix standing there with her wand drawn

"Of course Ted" Andromeda smiled brightly at him

Ted grinned back and shuffled nervously away from the carriage

"Who's he?" I asked curiously

"He's no one, but please don't mention him to Bella"

"Ok" I agreed hesitantly as a trolley, pushed by an elderly looking witch

"Something from the trolley dear?" She asked

Andromeda and I ended up buying lots of food from the trolley and sat, eating and laughing.

"Well look at this" Bella stuck her head around the door "I left two sisters and came back to two pigs" She picked up a bottle of pumpkin juice and pulled off the cap "I came to tell you both to get in your robes… if they still fit" She giggled and ran away from the door as Andromeda threw a pumpkin pie at her head

Dromeda stood and pulled down the blinds on the carriages doors and windows, plunging us into darkness

I heard her mutter 'Lumos' and the tip of her wand ignited, lighting up the room. I changed quickly into my school robes and fiddled anxiously with my black tie as the blinds flew up and Andromeda's wand went out. There was a few lights sparkling in the distance, shining in the darkness; this was the town of Hogsmead

The train stopped and everyone hurried off. Andromeda led me over to a large looking man in his late twenties. He had a long black beard and was holding a lantern

"Hagrid this is my sister Narcissa, she's a first year" Andromeda introduced me "Cissy, this is Hagrid. He'll look after you, I'm going to find Bella" With that she walked quickly away, smiling at Hagrid kindly

"Nicest Slytherin I ever met, yer sister" Hagrid smiled after her before calling "Firs' years, over here, firs' years!"

I was soon joined by the other first years, many of them looked scared. One girl, with black hair tied into two plaits and shining blue eyes came up to me and smiled

"Hi, my name is Cherri, what's yours?"

"Narcissa" I smiled back as we followed Hagrid

"Can you believe we're actually here?" She giggled "Hogwarts. I've only been dreaming of this place since I was little. My sister says it's amazing; she's in the fifth year in Slytherin. Have you got any siblings here?"

"Two sisters, one in fifth year, the others in third and they're both in Slytherin"

"A lot to live up to then?" She asked as we stopped at a big lake where little boats were floating on top of it, the castles lights reflected on the water as we boarded and started to move

"My older sister told me she'd disown me if I wasn't in Slytherin" I replied, watching the skimming water below the boat

"That's exactly what my sister said!" Cherri giggled then lowered her voice and looking around, as though she expected the others to be listening, before leaning in to whisper to me "My sister says that Bellatrix Black is one to watch out for, really talented witch but she's scary too. Her and her sister Andromeda are really talented and apparently their sister is in our year"

I just nodded and stared at the floor as Hagrid led us off the boats and up through the grounds into the main hall of the castle. As we walked up the staircases Hagrid left us in front of a pair of big golden doors and a man with pale gooseberry coloured eyes, a shiny pate, and an enormous, silver, moustache that looked like a walrus' came out.

"Students, welcome to Hogwarts" His voice was shaking slightly as he addressed us "If you would follow me we shall get you in the hall and sorted shall we?"

The strange man turned around and walked into the great hall with us following in twos. I walked down with Cherri through the big hall. It wasn't long until I spotted my sisters, Bellatrix was smirking at me and Andromeda was staring absentmindedly at the ceiling, it seemed to reflect the outside sky. I noticed a boy with long silvery blonde hair sitting a bit down the table but I didn't let my gaze touch him as I didn't need to blush now.

"I will call your names in no particular order and I want you to come and sit on this stool, I will place the sorting hat on your head and we'll have you sorted into your houses" The strange man picked up a scroll "Amber Foster"

The girl whose name was called went and sat on the stool, the hat was placed on her head and she was sorted into Gryffindor. The Gryffindor's clapped excitedly as she sat with them. A few more names were called and Cara Buford was sorted into Ravenclaw, Huey Watson was sorted into Slytherin and Elizabeth Carson was sorted into Gryffindor.

I held my breath as Cherri was called but the hate barely touched her head before announcing she was a Slytherin. I saw her breathe a sigh of relief as she walked towards the table decorated in silver and green

"Narcissa Black" The man called and I could fell Bellatrix's, Andromeda's and Cherri's gazes on me as I sat on the stool and the strange hat was placed on my head

"Oh another Black" The hat chuckled "All of your family have been in Slytherin, I'm just wondering if a change in scenery is needed for you. I can tell you're a loyal person but also very cunning when you want to be, oh yes. But where to put you. I guess it will have to be… Slytherin!"

The hall clapped loudly as I sat at the Slytherin table in between Cherri and the boy from the train, Lucius.

"Congratulations" He drawled "Your sisters have no reason to kill you now"

"They'll find a way" I smiled

"You didn't tell me you were the third Black sister" Cherri whispered as the other students were sorted, the headmaster made a quick speech and the food appeared on the tables

"I didn't think it mattered" I replied, nibbling on a chip

I glanced over my shoulder shoulder and saw Lucius sitting with his friends, an angelic smile on his face. I found it hard to concentrate on eating then, I mostly ended up watching him when he wasn't looking and turning away like a fool, blushing.

_**Hey everyone!**_

_**I hoped you liked this story. This is my first Lucius/Narcissa fanfic also my first Bellatrix/Andromeda/ Narcissa one too so I hoped you liked it**_

_**Please review, they make me smile :)**_

_**I'm sorry if any details are wrong, I'll fix them if you spot them.**_

_**Venus**_


	2. The first day

**Andromeda**

"_Double potions, Defense against the Dark Arts, Herbology and Charms" _I chanted in my head as I packed my books into my bag in the Slytherin Common room, the first years would be given their timetables today at breakfast but everyone else had received them last night

The sun was shining through the blinds, lighting the green tinted room. Everyone else was still upstairs and I enjoyed the quiet, the chance to be left alone with my thoughts.

I wasn't alone for long though as Bellatrix came thundering down the stairs. Her messy black ringlets pulled back off her face in a bun, her skirt was as short as always and her shirt was rumpled, obviously she hadn't packed it properly before we left for the train.

"Andy, do you know any ironing charms or anything?" She asked, tucking a stray strand of midnight black hair behind her ear

"No I don't, besides isn't charms more your thing?" I replied, swinging my bag over my shoulder "With you being older and all"

"No I don't know useless charms like that" She sighed, tugging at her "I thought you hated being called Andy"

"The charm doesn't seem so useless now does it?" I smirked as we started towards the great hall for breakfast "I only hate being called Andy when it's Malfoy saying it"

"I hate that kid" Bella said as we walked up the stairs from the dungeons and across the entrance hall and she tripped up some Gryffindor second years

"Was that necessary?" I asked as we sat in the hall

"Completely" She glared over at the Gryffindor table "I hate Gryffindor's"

"I think every Slytherin does" I replied

Bellatrix turned her gaze to me and black eyes met brown when I met her stare "All Slytherin's except you. You're the weirdest Slytherin I've ever met"

Her eyes narrowed and I needed an escape from this "Hey look! Cissy's here!"

**Narcissa**

I'd fallen out of bed pretty early that morning, Cherri had literally jumped on me she was so excited. So I'd stumbled around bleary eyed in search of my uniform. I didn't feel any different wearing it; I didn't feel any more like a Black. I had never felt like I fit on with my older sisters, well at least not Bellatrix. She was proud to be a Black and I knew I should too but I just didn't. Then again Andy didn't seem to fit in that much either; she was the "odd" one of the family. Mum tried to pull it off as "just a phase" but Andy was changing.

Walking with Professor Slughorn and the rest of the Slytherin first years towards the hall I spotted Lucius. He was laughing with his friends just outside the doors. A group of older Slytherin girls, probably in their year, were batting their eyelashes hopefully at them but they didn't notice. Lucius caught my eye and winked, his lips drawing into a slight smile. Averting my gaze, I waked into the hall. I spotted Andy wand Bella and walked over to them. They'd obviously been talking about something important before I'd entered, Bella was scowling at the Ravenclaws and Andy was blushing, her creamy skin turning a strawberry pink.

Clearing her throat to try and catch Bella's attention once more, Andy smiled, her skin colour fading back to pale white. "Hey Cissa, how was last night?"

"S'all right" I mumbled, sitting down on the Slytherin bench and grabbing a piece of toast

"That all the gossip you've got?" Bella asked, her dark eyes settling on me "I saw Malfoy wink at you. What's going on with that?" As she spoke, Bellatrix tipped half of the bottle of syrup onto her porridge

"You'll rot your teeth with that" I told her, trying to get off the subject of Lucius

Bella tipped more of the golden liquid onto her lumpy porridge, a smirk playing on her lips "I've got a sweet tooth, Cissy"

"I know" I replied dryly, remembering the time mother had given me lots of chocolate and after ten minutes alone with Bella only the packaging was left

"Who cares anyway, I'm going now. Classes to get to and what not" Bella rose from the table

"Yeah of course, _you _go to classes" I replied sarcastically as she walked away.

_**Later that day**_

I was in potions when it happened. Professor Slughorn was teaching us about potions uses in wizards and witches daily lives. I was taking notes with my new quill, apart from the dull tone of the Potions Masters voice and the scratch of quills on fresh parchment, there wasn't a sound in the room.

The big door at the back suddenly burst open, the loud bang echoing off the walls. Professor Merrythought entered the room, dragging a raven haired girl behind her by the arm. Her eyes were glinting with amusement and her curls were falling out of the bun on her head.

"Professor Merrythought?" Professor Slughorn looked up from the book he was reading out of

"This girl is the most arrogant, obnoxious, _evil-_"

I was pretty sure Professor Merrythought would have continued with many more colourful words to describe my eldest sister but the girl in question interrupted her.

"Evil?" Bella tested the word out "That's a new one, sounds nice"

Professor Merrythought turned to Professor Slughorn, red in the face "Watch this awful child while I go get the headmaster, I'd leave her in the classroom but last time she set fire to the Gryffindor girls hair"

With that Professor Merrythought stormed out of the room, slamming the door behind her. Bella grinned and walked up to Professor Slughorn, sitting on his desk

"Bellatrix Black you're going to get yourself kicked out of this school one of these days" Slughorn said, turning back to his book

"I think that'd be quite an accomplishment, don't you think?" Bella crossed her long legs, catching my eye "I see you have the pleasure of teaching my darling little sister, Narcissa. She's a gem, that one, everyone loves her. I'd watch out for her though, she has a thirst for danger and adventure"

"I am not you Bella" I reminded her

She jumped off the desk and skipped over to my seat, I noticed a few people cower, especially the Gryffindor girls "Cissy, sometimes I wish you would be a little more like me"

"Oh really? What did you do this time?"

"Oh nothing really, we were in defence against the dark arts, learning about Boggarts and I stole this wimpy Gryffindor's wand before she could turn it into something funny. Though I have to admit seeing a giant tortoise chasing a scared girl around a room is quite amusing"

"You're impossible" I rolled my eyes

"And you're supposed to be a Black"

"I am but my surname does not require me to be a bloodthirsty malicious loon"

"Harsh words, sister dear" Bella smiled, an evil glint in her eye as she pulled a lollypop and popped it into her mouth "I'd expect those words from Andromeda, but not you darling baby sister of mine. Anyway I'd better be off, you know, people to see, havoc to wreak"

"Have fun with the headmaster" I called as she skipped merrily out of the classroom


	3. The Christmas Party

**Narcissa**

After the first few days that First Years needed to settle in, my time at Hogwarts seemed to fly by. Days turned into weeks, weeks turned into months and soon enough we were on the train back home for Christmas. Only a few students would be staying in Hogwarts for Christmas, mainly those whose parents were going away to visit distant relatives and what not. My sisters and I were heading home for the holidays because every year our mother and father, Druella and Cygnus Black, hosted a Christmas party every year and enjoyed boasting about my sisters and I to the neighbours, or as my mother calls them "The lower class folk"

"Are you excited?" Andromeda asked quietly from the window of our carriage. Once more her nose was stuck in a book, instead of watching the snowflakes fall onto the white powder ground as I was.

"Yes, Cissy dear" Bellatrix tried copying our mothers posh tone, and did so well. "Are you going to have your beautiful blonde locks curled to perfection? Now, you mustn't forget-"

"Don't spoil your party dress!" Bella and Andy chanted together before laughing cruelly

I rolled my eyes as I watched the train steam past the snow covered hills. "I'm getting older you know, I'm not the little girl mum thinks I am"

"You're clearly growing into a young woman" I spun in my seat upon hearing Lucius' voice from the carriage door; he was grinning cheekily whereas the two Slytherin boys flanking him had dumb folded expressions. "A very beautiful one at that"

"I thought I smelled something nasty" Bella muttered, flicking her wand in Lucius' direction. "Get out before I curse you out"

Unlike my first encounter with Lucius he didn't react as I had expected him to. "Don't worry Bella; I'm sure we'll have lots of time to chat at your family's Christmas party"

"Ugh" Bella groaned, giving him evils. "You're not going to be there"

"Au contraire, I shall be" Clearly the young Master Malfoy was enjoying Bella's disgust "I will see you all there. Goodbye Bella, Andy" He paused and winked at me "Narcissa"

Bellatrix threw her shoe at his head, missing by a few millimetres as he left the carriage and shut the door. "I hate that kid"

"As you've said before" Andromeda muttered

We arrived at Kings Cross station fairly quickly; the journey seemed to go much faster than I had anticipated. Probably because I spent ninety five percent of my time thinking about Lucius and the other five wishing I could stop thinking about him. I couldn't help but wonder if how he acted towards me was how he acted towards every girl – every girl apart from my sisters. Bellatrix and Andromeda had obviously done something to offend the Malfoy boy; he seemed to have a reason to enjoy teasing them. I, for one, was happy to not be on the receiving end of his taunts, I rather enjoyed his company, what little I had. There was something about his light grey eyes and pale blonde hair that almost sang to me, it was alluring in the strangest way. I couldn't quite place my finger on it.

Mother and Father had sent one of our servants, one who wasn't a House Elf, to collect my sisters and I from the station. They were probably attending another of their social affairs.

"Mistress Bellatrix. Mistress Andromeda. Mistress Narcissa" He greeted each of us in turn in a very low emotionless voice, taking our trunks and sighing, he didn't try and hide how much he hated working for our family.

"I know the Cruciatus curse you know" Bellatrix sang as she walked ahead, warning the Butler in a way that seemed almost childlike and joyful.

The ride back towards the Black Mansion was a tense one. Andromeda and Bellatrix were sitting in the back, Andy was still trying to get through her book, whilst Bella was so bored she was kicking Andromeda's leg every few seconds. I sighed to myself from the passenger seat of the rented Muggle Car, watching the trees speed past and tuned into my sisters bickering

"Stop kicking me!" Andromeda hissed angrily, glaring at Bellatrix from behind her book

"It's not my fault your leg is near mine and I just happen to be kicking the air that exact second"

"You irritate me Bellatrix" Andy muttered, getting out of the car.

"And you irritate me. I think it's a fair trade!" She called, jumping out after Andromeda.

**One week later **

We had been at home for about a week before the celebrations commenced. I had spent my time wandering about the grounds, remembering all the times my sisters and I had spent there together. Mostly though I spent my time held up in my room, either reading or completing the homework that I knew I would otherwise leave until the last minute and be in trouble with mother and father for.

"Narcissa Cassiopeia Black!" Mother's voice bellowed from her bedroom "I told you an hour ago that I want you to come in here so the elves can curl your hair"

I sighed and picked up a doll from off my bed. She was my favorite doll; one Bellatrix had bought me for my fifth birthday. She had long dark brown hair tied back in a dark green ribbon. I had named her Sophia and loved playing with her. Sophia even came with a black and dark green dress and a change of night clothes.

Placing Sophia back under my pillows after kissing her forehead and letting my hair down from the ponytail it was held in, I went into my mother's room where she was sitting on her bed, a box of chocolates at her side. A stool was sat in front of a large mirror where the house elves were standing nervously.

"Are you enjoying your time at Hogwarts?" Mother asked as the house elves began curling my hair with their magic

"Yes, Mother" I muttered

"You're in Slytherin I trust?"

"Yes, Mother"

"Made any friends?"

"A girl called Cherri in my house" I told her

"Have you met the Malfoy's?"

"Lucius Malfoy?" I asked. "Rings a bell."

"Narcissa, don't you dare use a tone whilst speaking to me!"

"Sorry mother" I replied. "I met Lucius on the train, he knows Bella and Andy."

"I honestly wish you'd get to know the boy" She sighed. "Well, it looks like your hair is done. Run along now and get into your party dress. The guests will be arriving soon. I want you and Bella in the ballroom in twenty minutes."

I jumped down off the stool and went into my room, spotting a lilac dress laid out on my bed. It was ruffled at the bottom; some diamonds were sewn in at the bottom. The top was embroidered with silver flowers with crystals in the middle. It came with a cream shrug and lilac ballet pumps. I dressed quickly and met Bellatrix in the ballroom. She was wearing a knee length, one shoulder, black ruffle dress, complete with black heels. Her raven hair was tied into a messy bun, with curls falling down into her eyes. Somehow my eldest sister managed to pull of beautiful and scruffy at the same time.

Bellatrix and I were almost done filling champagne classes when Andromeda came into the room. Deciding to be the light in the difference between my sisters, Andy had worn a knee length cream dress with black embroidery at the bottom. Complete with black pumps and a black bow tied into her wavy brown hair.

"'Bout time, Dromeda!" Bellatrix called, putting her wand back into her pocket as our sister walked carefully down the marble staircase which leads into the ballroom.

My sisters and I talked quietly for a while amongst ourselves but pretty soon we couldn't hear each other over the chatter of guests and the music of the orchestra. The house elf standing at the top of the stairs, a scroll of parchment in hand, called out "Master and Lady Spore with their daughter Jezebel"

The couple descended the stairs, their daughter walking to the side of them. Jezebel was in my house, a snooty girl from the year above with perfect hair and perfect grades. She also had a crush on Lucius.

"Hello Narcissa" She approached me smiling, a smile that anyone else would see as a friendly smile but I could see the daggers behind it.

"Hello Jezebel" I replied just as the house elf called "Madame and Master Malfoy with their son Lucius Abraxas Malfoy"

I turned to watch as the Malfoy's entered. It was truthful to say that Lucius was the spitting image of his father, they both had the same grey eyes and silvery blonde locks. Lucius' mother was a pretty woman with blue eyes and the same blonde hair. Lucius walked casually down the stairs, in front of his parents, his dress robes weren't overly tacky. Just a plain white shirt, black trousers and a black robe. His blonde hair was tied back into a ponytail again.

"As if you have a chance" Jezebel hissed before trotting up to Lucius and kissing his cheek. "Luc, darling!"

I watched in amusement as Lucius grimaced and tried his best to step away from her.

Bella caught my eye from where she was probably poisoning the oeuvres. Her dark eyes looked from me to Lucius and raised an eyebrow questioningly. I simply shrugged my shoulders in return and carried on smiling politely at Fathers and mothers guests.

"Nice night, eh?" A voice asked from behind me. I turned around and found myself face to face with Lucius Malfoy.

"Wouldn't know" I replied, setting the tray down. "I've been busy helping mother and father"

Lucius' fingers laced around my wrist "Then allow me to show you"

Gently pulling me along behind him, Lucius ascended the stairs once more and led me towards the garden. Snow had fallen once more as the party had continued. The house elves had made ice sculptures to line the large hedge that wound around our spacious home. There were sculptures of things such as Hippogryff's, Witches, Wizards and fairies, and then there was things like Dragons, Werewolves, and Vampires sucking the blood from helpless Muggles. Although some of the sculptures were disturbing I couldn't help but admire the craftsmanship and attention to detail in each one. The elves only had been told about the ice sculptures mother wanted about thirty minutes before the party began.

Lucius continued tugging me along behind him; I felt the cold air whip at my cheeks and began to wish I had brought a cloak out with me.

"Why are we out here?" I asked as we stopped next to the Hungarian Horntail ice sculpture.

Lucius looked down at me, as he was much taller than me, the snowflakes latching onto his dark eyelashes, creating a beautiful contrast. "I wanted to show you how beautiful the night is."

I half expected him to say _'But not as beautiful as you'_ like in the Muggle movies Bellatrix had laughed her way through, before I realised how cheesy and cliché it would sound. "It's lovely."

"So are you" Somehow these words didn't sound as cheesy to me as the ones in my head. "Narcissa, there has been a lot of talk about witches and wizards breeding with muggles. Do you know what that means?"

I nodded my head, knowing he was talking about Half-Bloods.

"Half-Bloods and Muggle-Borns are not as important as full wizards and witches, such as you and I" Lucius' cold hand stroked my cheek as he paused. "You're not like your sisters. You're different, but that isn't a bad thing. When I heard you were coming to Hogwarts I expected you to be a smaller, blonder, version of Bellatrix."

"Bella and I are different. She needs attention to survive" I bit into my lip as I realised how unfaithful I sounded towards my sister. "She's a great sister." Now that was a lie. "I mean, she could be worse" I began to wonder if that too was a lie before Lucius lent down and caressed my lips with his own softly.

"Narcissa?" Bellatrix's voice carried from the doors

"Our little secret, yeah?" Lucius smiled, leading me back to the party.

The rest of the evening, all I could think about was Lucius. And Lucius' lips. And Lucius' lips on mine.

Lucius Abraxas Malfoy was my first kiss. I smiled to myself all evening and ignored Bella's questioning glares. I was on cloud nine and suddenly couldn't wait to go back to Hogwarts the following week.

_**Hey!**_

_**Thank you all for the reviews (Some I was too lazy to translate (Thank you Sophie))**_

_**I hope you enjoyed this chapter, as it's my longest one yet. I wonder if Lucius will still have those feelings in the next chapter, or will it be Narcissa to move on? Hmm. Waiting sucks eh? Well, sorry you're going to have to do it for the next chapter. I'll update as soon as I can.**_

_**Also, just incase I forget in future chapters or I forgot in past ones: **_

_**Harry Potter and all it's characters belong to J.K Rowling, I own nothing. I just manipulate them for my entertainment and for yours. You're welcome! :)**_

_**Please review, it means so much to me to know that people enjoy reading this story.**_

_**Venus (Yes, I know my name is different)**_


End file.
